


The Earth and the Dirt

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Poe has a confession.





	The Earth and the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to give except this.
> 
> Title pulled from "[Celeste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDip6DYnNVQ)" by Ezra Vine.

Poe Dameron, the Resistance’s best pilot, finally found a reason to keep both feet on the ground for more than an hour.

Said reason was currently in the gym with him, continuing to beat on the punching bag while Poe got a drink of water and started his cool-down. Poe watched Finn, watched how the scar slicing along his back moved as he did, watched the twisting of his muscles and the strength behind each move. Finn turned back, grinning widely when he caught Poe looking, and offered up a wave of his taped hands. Poe raised his canteen back, smiling.

Poe considered Finn as he approached, picking up his own canteen and dumping half of it over his head, shaking it out, spraying droplets of water everywhere. He remembered the last time he wanted to stay on land for more than an hour, how quickly everything had changed. How welcoming the sky was when you just wanted to be alone.

“Hey,” he said, as Finn sat down beside him and started unwrapping his hands. Finn glanced up at him.

“Hey,” Finn replied. Poe hesitated, then leaned back, settling in.

“Did I ever tell you about Anson Ne Dago?” Poe asked, pretending it didn’t hurt to say his name, that it was just another story to tell, another piece for Finn to fit into the puzzle. Finn shook his head and kept unwrapping.

“No,” he said. “What’s that?”

“Who’s that,” Poe corrected. “He was my husband.”

Finn’s head snapped up and around to Poe. “Your _what?”_

“Husband,” Poe said. He glanced down at Finn’s hands, then leaned forward, continuing the unwrapping for him, trying not to look at the shocked expression on Finn’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, don’t, I just- I didn’t- You were _married?”_ Finn asked, and Poe nodded, keeping his eyes on their hands.

“I was,” Poe said. “Few years ago. Great guy. He wasn’t made for this.” Poe hesitated, then his hands stilled over Finn’s. Finn tugged the last wrappings off, then tangled their fingers together.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Finn said. Poe shook his head. “Really. You don’t. I trust you no matter what.”

“Anson was killed,” Poe told him. “First Order got him. I didn’t get there first.” Poe traced his thumb over the back of Finn’s hand, down to the knob of his wrist. “That jacket’s his, actually.”

“My jack- The jacket you gave me?” Finn asked, incredulously. “Oh my- Poe- I can’t-”

“Nah,” Poe said, interrupting him before he could get too worked up. “He would’ve wanted to me to find another reason to keep going.” He glanced out the window across from them, and Finn followed his gaze, looking up at the sky, still speckled with fading stars, still too early for the sun to claim too many of them.

“I didn’t really know what to do,” Poe said. “After it happened. I kept going on missions. I didn’t stay on base too long.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, leaned back, kept looking out at the sky. “I didn’t want to stay grounded. I didn’t want to think about it.” He turned to Finn. “He would’ve wanted me to find another reason to keep my feet on the ground.”

Finn hesitated, then reached out, waiting for Poe to move the rest of the way towards him. Poe shifted, then leaned in, letting Finn wrap him up in his arms. Finn buried his face in Poe’s neck and exhaled, holding him tightly, keeping him tethered.

“I’m so sorry, Poe,” he said, softly, and Poe shook his head, wrapping his arms around Finn in return.

“Don’t be,” Poe said. “I should be thanking you.”

“Why would you… What?” Finn asked, and Poe hugged him tighter, turning his head just so, so he could still see the stars out the window.

“Thanks for being my new reason,” Poe said, and Finn squeezed him close.

“Well, what goes around,” Finn said, pulling back. Poe leaned in, and Finn finished the distance, kissing him softly, only once. “Thanks for being mine, for what it counts.”

“It counts for everything,” Poe assured him. He looked out the window again, and Finn followed.

“I know you just said all that stuff about helping you feel grounded,” Finn said, “but do you wanna fly?”

Poe turned to him and grinned. “See? You _do_ get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also actually wrote a book. It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
